


Dadchi vs a big scary owl

by FluffyBagels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno babies - Freeform, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, my brain was fried don’t ask questions, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBagels/pseuds/FluffyBagels
Summary: Bokuto and Dadchi have a hiss off, Dadchi be trying to protect his babies with Sugamama while Bokuto is out to steal some baby burbs. Who shall win?! Who knows?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dadchi vs a big scary owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of not sleeping and rewatching Haikyuu!!.... kinda. I don’t even know what this is anymore oh well (⁎⁍̴̆ω⁍̴̆⁎)

Daichi hissed standing at one end of the court. Suga behind him covering all of their babies.

Bokuto hissed back, jumping forward a bit.

Daichi started to move side to side legs and hands like a crab hissing again.

Bokuto jumped around a bit hissing looking like a crab as well.

Suga was holding all of their babies when Yamaguchi fell out of his hold and rolled in between Daichi and Bokuto.

Daichi jumped on top of Yamaguchi covering the child hissing.

Bokuto looked at the child for a second before standing straight, “oh, we don’t want that one” he said looking disinterested.

Suga gasped as Yamaguchi started crying.

“How dare you?!” Suga asked still gasping.

Daichi hissed again standing up a bit letting Suga scoop Yamaguchi back and and holding him close.

As they were both slightly distracted Bokuto jumped up and tried to make his way around Daichi.

Daichi hissed grabbing the back of Bokuto’s shirt.

“Oh no! They my babies!” Daichi said hissing again.

“HINATA COME TO DADDY!!” Bokuto shouted giving grabby hands.

Hinata just stared and Suga hurried back over looking at Bokuto and hissing.

Bokuto and Daichi get into a grab/cat fight. 

Suga protecs smol children till Dadchi is done and Bokuto is left wiggling and hissing on the floor...

No more Karasuno babies for Bokuto.

Daichi makes his way over to Suga and joins the small family hug. 

Hinata hiccups, burps and then is sick. Sugamama gets straight to helping him.

“Actually no, let Bokuto have him. I need sleep” Daichi said flopping to the side and falling asleep.

Suga is now left to protect the babies, without the help of strong Dadchi though Sugamama doesn’t stand much of a chance.

Bokuto sweeps in and steals Hinata, Suga cries, Kageyama cries, Hinata cries, Bokuto cries...

“Wait... why am I crying?” Bokuto jumps around holing Hinata above his head laughing.

Hinata is sick again... on top of Bokuto...

That is the last time the Karasuno family is disturbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable, whatever ‘this’ is!


End file.
